


The Supernatural Alphabet

by FagurFiskur



Series: Alphabet Challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demisexuality, Demon Bela Talbot, Drabble Collection, Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is unsanitary," Cas says. "Why can't we eat in the kitchen?"</p><p>"Because this is more fun," Dean answers. "So what if some gets on the bed? It wouldn't be the first time we get something thick, white, creamy-"</p><p>---</p><p>A collection of 26 one-hundred word lipographic drabbles ranging every genre, from crack to angst to character pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supernatural Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> These are the results of a project I had going on at my tumblr. I asked people to post prompts that had something to do with the letters of the alphabet (say, A for Academy or B for Bondage). Then I wrote a one-hundred word drabble (well, more like 100-170 words really) based on each prompt, using every letter except the one being requested. Big thanks to everyone who left me prompts <3
> 
> I kind of want to expand on all of these drabbles. Definitely gonna do a few, at least. Does anyone have any opinion on which one I should start with?

**Affectionate - Meg/Ruby**

 

Meg is under no illusion here. She knows it's not love. She wouldn't be into it if it were. It's lust, mostly, with some grudging respect thrown in. The sex is good, which is the whole point.

Still, sometimes it feels like more. In the moments before they go to sleep there's gentle touches, soft kisses. Nothing to do with sex or lust or desire. It's... hormones, or something. Fuck. Meg doesn't know.

She does know this: it's not love. Ruby would kill her if she told her she loved her. Demons don't love, not unless there's something wrong with them. There's nothing wrong with Meg. She's in it for the sex. The rest is just side-effects.

 

**Blood - Abaddon/Cecily**

 

I shouldn't let her live. Helping Crowley is offense enough, and then she's got the nerve to gloat. At the very least, I should decapitate her.

Instead, I have her locked up. After Crowley escapes me - again, and I'm getting really sick of that - I return to her. She starts shaking when she sees me.

I take my time with her. I can't recall the last time I got so intimate with someone, got under someone's skin in the most literal and delicious way. Her screams are so lovely, and soon she's swearing her loyalty to me. When I kiss her, painting our lips red, her screams turn to eager moans.

I let her live. What can I say? I have a soft spot for the screamers.

 

**Creek - Anna/Ruby**

 

With Sam, it was always a wild ride. Full of amazing highs and terrifying lows. It was fun for a while, until it inevitably went up in flames.

With Meg, it was always a fight. One of them would try to one-up the other, with words, with sex. That was fun, too, and while it did end badly, it didn't leave Ruby a guilt-ridden mess like Sam had.

Ruby was used to love being like a river. An endless battle against the stream, fighting to keep her head above the water but wanting nothing more than to drown.

With Anna, though, it's something different. The water doesn't drag her under, it soothes her. Anna was always able to bring out the best in her, always able to make her feel safe. Ruby's only sorry she didn't get her shit together sooner.

 

**Demisexual - Jess/Ruby**

 

Jess never really got the whole appeal of sex. The thought of it isn't sexy or exciting, it's uncomfortable. Why expose yourself like that? Why have someone else get you off when you can get there much faster by yourself?

But when she meets Ruby, she gets it. Not instantly, of course, but slowly. Ruby flirts, a lot, but it's always casual. Jess even starts flirting back, because it Ruby makes flirting feel safe. When Jess first starts to look at her, _really_  look at her, Ruby looks right back. Somehow, that's fine. She makes that feel safe, too.

With Ruby, sex makes sense. It's not uncomfortable, it's exciting. It feels like a whole new way for them to get to know each other. It feels like intimacy, like unity. It feels like love.

 

**Evolution - Castiel**

 

A star is born. It is small but you know, without knowing how you know, that it will birth wondrous things.

A fish crawls onto dry land, first of millions. You watch it pass to dust, its footprints in history too big for you to grasp.

An animal stands upright. Its mind is as sharp as its tools, and God calls it man. You want to know it. It is a first for you; your kind should not want. But you do.

A man slays his kin, damning his soul. You would cry for him if you could.

A man damns his soul for his kin. You put it back, marking him. Marking you both, though you do not know it. Your world is changing.

Mankind has grown. It is your turn now.

 

**Fallen - Anna/Ruby**

 

"You miss it?"

Anna turns and Ruby is there, walking towards her. Her hips sway lazily with every step, and judging by the way she smirks, she knows Anna's looking. "What?"

"Your grace," Ruby explains. She stops and leans on the car next to Anna.

"A little," Anna admits. "But I don't miss being an angel. There's too much you don't get to experience, having to stay so distant."

"I guess humanity has its perks."

Anna bites her lip. "Do you miss it?"

Ruby's expression turns blank, the smirk slipping away. She looks over Anna, and then she's leaning in. She doesn't kiss Anna on the lips, rather dips her head and kisses her neck, just below the jaw.

"What do you say we kill an hour or so?" Ruby whispers, the breath hitting Anna's skin.

In response, Anna dips her head and kisses Ruby, trying to pour as much emotion into that one kiss as she can. Ruby won't let her say those things out loud, but maybe she'll get the message anyway.

 

**Grand Canyon - Hael/Claire**

 

It really is as incredible as everyone says.

Claire's seen some shit in her life, has felt powerless plenty of times, but she's never felt this small. In a weird way, it's almost a comfort, to think that this has been around since way before she was born and that it'll be around for millenia after her bones have turned to dust.

Of course, that isn't the case for her companion. Claire tears her eyes away from the canyon, looks at Hael. Hael, who looks content, probably for the first time since they met.

"You should be proud," Claire tells her honestly.

Hael doesn't turn, but her hand reaches for Claire's. "Thank you."

 

**Hunter - Mary Winchester**

 

I've never invited a friend over.

It's not like I've never made any friends, I just need to keep some distance between my social life and my family life. Mostly because my family life involves salt painted into doorways and demon traps under carpets. If I ever did invite someone over, I'd need to explain away a lot of guns and knives.

It sucks, but I know most people in my situation got it worse. At least I've got _some_ social life. At least I've gotten proper training. At least my family is still intact.

It could be worse. But it could also be better. Fear's been a background noise in my life ever since I can remember. I made my first kill at age fifteen. I'm a soldier in an invisible war, and I'm so fucking sick of it. I want out.

Please, God, let me get out.

 

**Identity - Hannah**

 

"My eyes are blue," Hannah says to herself. Those blue eyes stare back at her blankly. "My hands are somewhat larger than the average. My feet, somewhat smaller."

They're not, of course, her eyes or her hands or her feet. But lately, she's felt they are hers.

"My elbows are sharp," she adds. "As are my knees. My toes are rather long, compared to the rest of my feet."

She's rather fond of those toes. The whole package, really. These sharp elbows and knees feel more hers than her grace does. Her grace feels muted. The body, real.

"My muscles ache when pushed," she says. "My lungs expand. My heart beats."

She feels as a human would. So what does that make her?

 

**Jess - Sam/Jess**

 

The first time Sam sees her is in the campus library. The sunlight hits her golden hair, framing a halo around her face, and it's like something out of a dream.

The first time he talks to her is outside of their classroom. He stutters his way through an introduction, probably sounding like an idiot, but she smiles at him the entire time.

The first time he kisses her is over open textbooks late one night, the rest of the study group off to buy dinner (to give them some privacy, he later finds out). He isn't actually sure if he's the one who kisses her, or if she kisses him, or if they kiss each other. But she tastes like peppermint and honey.

The last time Sam sees her, she's wearing a frightened expression. He wants to tell her not to be afraid, but he can't speak, can't even move, and then his entire world is consumed by flames as she stares at him from below.

 

**Knight - Queen Abaddon and Knight Bela**

 

Hell gets boring for a while.

With the new management, boring is literally the point. No more screams, no more blood, just endless waiting in line for a purpose that never reveals itself.

But then _she's_ there. Promising blood, and screams, and a hell that actually burns. Bela is not a team player, never was, but she recognizes a queen when she sees one.

Abaddon accepts Bela by her side, gives her a renewed purpose. Bela would love her for that, were demons really capable of love.

She even promises a chance to mess with the Winchesters, and, well... those boys have only gotten prettier through the years. And Bela always did regret never getting her hands on Dean.

 

**Lipstick - Ruby/Meg**

 

Ruby can taste the cheap whiskey on Meg's tongue. It's disgusting, but she can't get enough of it. Meg writhes under her, grabbing at her arm hard enough to bruise, her other hand sneaking underneath her waistband.

A sudden noise just outside the door makes them both jump and they break apart, panting for air. Someone must have come up here from the party downstairs to find the bathroom. They're gone in a second, and Ruby breathes easier.

She hates that she worries. She's not supposed to care what others think of her.

"Come here," Meg whispers, as if she can hear what Ruby's thinking.

Ruby turns to her and the sight of the dark smears around Meg's mouth sends a hot shock down her spine. Meg drags her down for a kiss and she goes, worries forgotten.

 

**Music - Kristen/Siobhan**

 

Kristen hears Siobhan sing before she ever hears her speak. Right at that first note, she's already screwed.

\---

"Are you gonna try out?"

"I don't know," Kristen says. That's a lie. She already knows all of Castiel's dialogue for act one. "Are you?"

Siobhan shrugs. "Probably. I don't really like Supernatural, but I want a chance to get on stage. I wanna sing."

"You should," Kristen blurts. "You have such a good voice."

Siobhan gives her a look that's difficult to place. If Kristen had to pick a word for it, it would be _intense_. "You think so?"

"Definitely."

Siobhan grins. "Okay. Then I will."

\---

Later, Siobhan tells Kristen that she fell in love with her the second she first saw her. Kristen, who never really believed in love at first sight, can't doubt her. After all, she's the one who fell in love at first sound.

 

**Normal - Sam and Dean**

 

You're just twelve, but you feel so much older.

You always cook for your little brother, make sure he goes to bed early, that he watches age-appropriate shows. It's your job to look out for him. It's a job you take seriously, most of the time.

But sometimes, you let Sam stay up late. You let him eat pizza for breakfast, you tell him to skip his homework. You act as if you're completely clueless about how to take care of your little brother, like a twelve year old should be. It's almost like your dad just stepped out, like he just left you to babysit for a little while.

Just sometimes, though. After all, who else will make sure Sam grows up right?

 

**Oz - Charlie/Gilda**

 

She hadn't expected this.

This place was different - magical - but Charlie hadn't expected fairies. She hadn't expected Gilda.

Their first meeting here was, well, like a fairy tale. Charlie was by herself, because bladders exist even in magical fairylands, when she was attacked by what might be described as rats with scales (luckily, her pants were already up).

And then Gilda swept in and blasted them away, like a knight in a very fancy dress.

"Fuck," Charlie said, equal parts bewildered and amazed. "Gilda?"

"Charlie Bradbury," Gilda said, smiling.

It was that same sweet, perfect smile Charlie remembered, and it made her lips quirk in a smile as well. She gently grabbed Gilda's hand, her smile widening when Gilda squeezed her hand back. "It's been a while."

Gilda replied with a kiss. It was barely a peck, but it sent shivers up Charlie's spine all the same.

 

**Pudding - Dean/Cas/Jimmy**

 

"This is unsanitary," Cas says. "Why can't we eat in the kitchen?"

"Because this is more fun," Dean answers. "So what if some gets on the bed? It wouldn't be the first time we get something thick, white, creamy-"

He's cut off by Jimmy's tongue. The kiss is more enthusiastic than Dean would've thought, considering how busy they've been the last four hours.

Jimmy breaks the kiss, grinning. "Have I told you how much I love it when you talk food?"

"Maybe you should show me," Dean suggests, voice low.

They both glance towards Cas, who's evidently decided that eating in bed is fine, since he's totally focused on the food in his hands. "Don't mind me," he says when he notices them looking. "Do whatever you want to."

They do. By the time they're done, Cas has taken advantage of their inattentiveness and eaten all the deserts. The sneaky bastard.

 

**Quidditch - Charlie/Jo**

 

"How is this fun again?"

Charlie smirked at her girlfriend, who was staring doubtfully at her reflection in the mirror. Probably at the cape tied around her shoulders. "It's just like any other sport."

"Except you run around with broomsticks, pretending to fly." Jo's tone was something approaching derision, but Charlie could tell she was holding back in order not to offend her.

"Give it a try." Charlie leaned over, giving Jo a kiss on the cheek. "You'll learn to love it, promise."

"The things I do for you," Jo muttered. She took one final glance at herself in the mirror, then adjusted her cape. "Fine. Let's do this."

\---

Their team ended up winning, of course, and Jo later confessed to Charlie over a glass of firewhiskey that it hadn't been as bad as she suspected.

"But the capes are still dorky," she added.

 

**Righteous - Dean/Cas**

 

Dean didn't get why he was so special. Why he should be saved, while so many innocent people continued to be damned.

When he found out why - that it came down to fate, that the whole mess was his to clean up - in some ways he was satisfied. It wasn't that he was special, just that he happened to be in this position.

Castiel didn't seem to see it the way Dean did, though it was difficult to tell. He seemed to think that Dean _was_ special, that he was in some way holy. Dean did his best to disabuse him of that notion.

A holy man wouldn't think to debauch an angel. A holy man wouldn't touch an angel, kiss him, fuck him, until that angel was as filthy as him. Wouldn't make an angel feel like humans did, even as it caused him pain and confusion.

Dean wasn't a holy man. He wasn't even a good one. If the touch of Castiel's hand made him feel so, it was only by association.

 

**Sleep - Anna/Ruby**

 

You would never admit it, but the dark kind of frightened you. You kept a light or two on when you went to bed if you could help it. Even when you had company, you'd "forget" to turn off the lamp in the hallway.

Enter Anna. Anna kind of turned your whole life around. Made you feel like maybe you were worth the attention, not that you could ever do anything to be worthy of her.

When Anna held you, you didn't mind the dark anymore. Her touch made you feel brave. You could drift off, knowing that you weren't alone. That when you woke up, Anna would be there.

 

**Travelling - Charlie/Hannah**

 

We have no plan for now. No special end goal, no idea when we'll go back home. _If_ we'll even go back home. For now, we're driving. Or I am, since Hannah needs her license renewed.

She's changed since she was fired. Of course she has, her job was her life. Me, I prefer changing jobs regularly. Hannah's had hers since college.

I feel like she's happier now. She's smiling more, and I've even heard her sing when she showers. She never sang before.

I loved her before, of course. Now, she loves herself.

Maybe we should keep moving for a while. Europe could be nice. Or Canada. Wherever would be fine, so long as Hannah keeps smiling.

 

**Underwear - Dean/Cas**

 

The first time Cas sees Dean in panties, it's by accident.

Dean happened to be trying them on in his room - now that he has his own room, bringing home a pair felt safe - and Cas walked in on him.

Cas, being Cas, didn't consider it strange. Even after Dean tried to explain to him that panties were women-only, he only shook his head and said that since Dean was wearing them, they clearly weren't.

Then he laid Dean down on the bed and gave him the most amazing blowjob of his _life_. Safe to say, after that all bets were off.

Dean gets Cas his first pair of panties two months later, silky and soft. Cas tries them on, and declares them comfortable.

 

**Video - Dean/Cas**

 

This is a really stupid idea. Cas isn't going to be away for that long, really. This is completely unnecessary.

For some inexplicable reason, Dean pushes record anyway. He is now officially naked in front of a running camera. He sighs. This _is_ a good idea. And if it isn't, Cas isn't going to make a big deal out of it anyway.

"So," Dean says to the camera. "Hi, Cas. I, uh, I miss you?" He clears his throat. "So... this is for you."

He takes himself in his hand, his hips twitching and, oh yeah, this is _definitely_ a good idea. The little red light blinks at him, and somehow it almost feels like Cas is in the room, watching him. Dean groans at the thought.

 

**Woods - Abaddon/Eve**

 

There's an intruder in her forest. She can smell the sulfur permeating the air, can feel the unease it causes in her children. She should be angry - demons have no place here - but instead she is intrigued.

She finds it easily, the stench leading her to it. Its vessel is beautiful, body soft but eyes sharp. It's no ordinary demon, Eve can sense that much.

It grins at her, baring sharp teeth. "Hello there, gorgeous."

"Is there any reason I shouldn't kill you?" Eve asks.

"You tell me," the demon says, eyes trailing over Eve's vessel.

She should decapitate it. Instead, she returns the challenging stare and smiles.

 

**Xenographic module - Sam/Gabriel**

 

Being polite to the costumers is probably the most important part of any service job, so when Gabriel comes in with yet another poster advertising his ridiculously-named band ("Angel Affiliate Of The Stomping Aisle", seriously), Sam bites his tongue.

"Better make it two-hundred this time," Gabriel says, grinning cockily.

Sam grabs the poster, turning to the copy machine before Gabriel can see the pink in his cheeks. It's just warm in here, honestly. "Right away."

But when he pushes the button, the machine's only response is a pitiful whine.

"Something wrong?" Gabriel asks.

Sam lifts the cover, peering inside the machine. "Looks like the module's busted."

"You need help changing it? I'm quite good with my hands, you know." Sam can't see him, but he's pretty sure Gabriel just waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm good," Sam says. "This should just take a few minutes."

"No need to hurry. I don't mind spending more time here."

 _With you_ goes unsaid, but Sam still hears it loud and clear. Despite himself, he smiles.

 

**Yawn - Dean/Cas**

 

Being human involved a lot more discomforts than Castiel had been prepared for. He'd expected the need to eat and sleep. He hadn't expected were phantom itches and hiccups; those constant small reminders of his graceless state. It bothered him, more than he liked to admit.

Castiel didn't speak with Dean about this, but somehow he picked up on it. Whenever Castiel sneezed or hiccuped, he would receive some affectionate gesture from Dean: a hug, a kiss, a pat on the rear.

One evening, Dean rewarded one such unconscious action with a sleep drunk kiss, and Castiel realized that he'd come to associate his human quirks with Dean's affection.

He didn't mention it to Dean, knowing that his gratitude would make him feel embarrassed, but after that he begun to return the favor.

 

  
**Zodiac - Hael/Claire**

 

Claire has always liked looking at the stars. They remind her that her problems aren't so big after all. She may have lost her parents, but the sky will always stay the same.

When she tries to share this with Hael, it doesn't go so well. She goes quiet, her expression going frighteningly blank.

"They're so far away," she finally says. "They didn't use to be so far away."

Claire bites her lip. "Do you want to learn the constellations?"

Hael smiles at that, and nods.

Claire looks back up at the sky. Just as she finds Aquarius, Hael leans towards her. Thinking that she's about to speak, Claire turns to face her, only to feel cool lips against her own. She pulls away, startled.

"I'm sorry," Hael says, just as startled. "I thought..."

Claire shakes her head. "It's okay. You surprised me, that's all."

"So, you wouldn't mind-"

In response, Claire goes in for another kiss.


End file.
